


A Night At The Spread Eagle

by chazz_anova



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Bartender AU, F/M, Hope you guys like this!, Kinda Steamy, just a fun little drabble, mary may comin in with the cockblock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29719608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chazz_anova/pseuds/chazz_anova
Summary: On my tumblr I got the writing prompt "I'll need something stronger than this." and this is what I came up with!Bartender!AU where Veronica Rook is tending bar when hotshot lawyer John Seed comes in after a particularly rough day 👀
Relationships: John Seed & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	A Night At The Spread Eagle

“Hey bartender, can I get some service please?” 

Veronica’s head shot up from the glass she’d been cleaning, and she walked over to the patron. “What can I do for you?” She asked, pasting on a customer service smile. 

The man sitting on the stool had a lecherous grin as he replied, “That depends girly, what all do you do?” 

Scoffing, the woman said “The only thing I can do for you is get you a drink and tell you to get lost. What’ll it be?” Sufficiently turned down, he ordered a couple beers and walked off muttering to himself.

“Some people have no manners... or class.” Came a voice from behind Ronnie. Turning around, her gaze landed on another man at the opposite end of the bar. His tattooed hands clutched a bottle of brew as he locked eyes with Veronica, a smirk upon his features. 

V chuckled, “That’s for sure. At least there appears to be some civilized company around.” She took in the rest of him as she strode over; he was wearing a navy blue suit that complimented his icy gaze. The jacket of the suit was open, and his tie hung loose around his neck. “Long day at the office?” She asked. 

The man settled back in his chair, lifting the bottle to his lips for a swig. “If we’re gonna talk about work, I’ll need something stronger than this.” 

“Consider it done, what do you do, stranger?” Veronica gave him a genuine smile and grabbed a small glass along with some whiskey. 

Pushing his beer away, he gratefully took the whiskey. “Lawyer, so I’m sure you can imagine.” 

The bartender leaned over the bar, “My my, got a name to go with the fancy job?” She asked, just the hint of a purr in her voice. 

Whiskey swirling in it’s glass, the man’s eyes swept over her, lingering for a just moment at where one of the barkeep’s shirt buttons seemed strained as she leaned closer. 

“John.. John Seed. And who do I have the pleasure of speaking with tonight?” 

Tapping her name tag, she said “Veronica, but you can call me tonight.” V said with a wink. 

John seemed almost taken aback, but recovered quickly with another sip of his drink. “You’re quite bold aren’t you?” 

“If the world had no bold people, nothing would get done- in my opinion.” 

He finished off his drink and set the glass down, when he met her eyes once more there was a heat to them. “I like that in a woman.”

There was a pause before her next reply, Veronica looked him up and down once more and licked her lips slowly. “I’m going to take a smoke break... I’ll be around back.” With that, the barkeep sauntered off; but not without a glance backwards to her newfound companion. 

Taking the hint, John stepped off the stool and put a twenty dollar bill on the bar before heading out the front door. The lawyer wandered around back of the bar quickly, spotting Veronica instantly where she waited for him, smoking a cigarette leisurely. Upon seeing him, she snuffed it out and met him halfway.

“You know, I don’t normally do things like this.” John murmured, one hand going to her hip and another brushing a stray hair out of her face. 

Veronica traced a finger down his chest, leaning up to kiss him almost gingerly on the lips. She moved away only a fraction before whispering, “You need to get out more, then.”

Undone with those words; both of the man’s hands found her hips and he turned her, guiding her backwards to the brick wall of the bar as their lips clashed fervently. The heat between them rising with every movement. 

Putting her arms around him, V’s back met the wall. His hands traced the curves of her body eliciting soft noises from her. John held her thighs and hoisted her upwards, her legs wrapping around his torso readily. 

Veronica bit his lip, quickly brushing her tongue over it after. John’s tongue encircled hers and they both let out a moan.

In the midst of this deep embrace, John braced Ronnie against the wall and one hand snaked up, brushing against her breast. 

Suddenly, the sound of the back door clanging open drew the pair back from one another. 

Like deer in the headlights, the couple froze, trying to see who was interrupting their tryst. 

“Veronica. June. Rook. What on God’s green earth are you doing?” Came an almost motherly voice.

V’s eyes darted back and forth conspicuously. “Geez Mary May, I’m just taking a smoke break.” 

An exasperated sigh came from the woman as she replied, “That does it, you are not allowed to fraternize with the customers anymore goddammit!” With that, she slammed the door and left the two in the darkness once more.

“Sorry, looks like I gotta go. Call me?” Ronnie gave John a grin and kissed him on the cheek, squirming out of his grasp to head back inside after Mary May. 

John stood behind the bar, his brow furrowed. “What the hell just happened?”


End file.
